A Night to Remember
by Nyx Avarielle
Summary: An answer to what would happen if Kikyo and Kouga showed up on the same night. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a not for profit fan work.

A/N This is the first thing I've written in forever, so I might be a bit rusty. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

It had been a long day. One of those days that wore you out with no holds barred. First, there had been a village that had been overrun with snake demons. There weren't any shards, but the group was too kind hearted to let a village suffer needlessly like that. Besides, Miroku had managed to get some extra coinage for it. Then, about halfway through the meticulous task of seeking out the snake nests and clearing them, Kagome had sensed a shard. They had seen the creature that bore it, some kind of bird demon, for an instant before it had flown off.

There hadn't been a discussion. They knew each other well enough that it had only taken a handful of words. Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back with her pack and her bow and arrow and they took chase. it had been mid afternoon when they left, and the bird had gained enough of a head start that it took most of the afternoon to catch up with it. It had taken only a single arrow, in the end, to take it down, but by the time it had been done, it was dark. InuYasha, though he wouldn't admit it, was a bit worn out from the hours of running around carrying her and her pack, and Kagome was a bit sore from hanging onto his back for so long. Almost wordlessly, they decided they were going to just camp out here for the night and make their way back the next day.

"It's been a long time since it was just the two of us, hasn't it?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, watching her pour the water into the ramen cups. She looked lovely in the firelight.

"It really has been." He grinned, laying back and looking up at the stars. "I forgot how quiet it could get out here."

She chuckled, laying down the full bowls for them to cook before laying next to him, her feet going the opposite direction, her head next to his. The stars were so intense here in the feudal era.

"You've gotten a lot better with the bow."

She turned to look at him for a moment, before turning back to the sky. "Well, I've had a lot of practice since that first time."

He snorted. "Tying the crow's foot to your arrow, that was pretty clever."

She frowned. "Yeah. I didn't realize just how much it would hone in on the jewel."

"Hey," he said, sitting up and leaning over her face. "You had no idea what was going to happen."

She nodded. "I know." She hadn't meant to shatter the jewel. It had all been a horrible accident. And just look at the pain it had wrought. Shippo's parents, Sango's village, all those innocent lives ruined or ended because of her mistake.

He sighed, slouching and looking to the woods around them. "Well, at least you're a hell of a better shot now."

She smiled. "Thanks." She sat up herself. "Ramen should be about ready by now." As she looked to where she had left the ramen, she froze. Sensing her sudden change, Inuyasha turned to follow her glance before he, too, froze. A long, silvery white creature hovered there, like a strange snake or little dragon. That could only mean one thing. Kikyo was near.

Part of him wanted to shout. Of course, it was going to be when he and Kagome finally had some time to themselves that Kikyo would arrive. What did she want? His nose and ears began to work overdrive, trying to find any hint of a threat in the woods around them. He couldn't leave Kagome if there was any hint of anything out of place. He couldn't have her in any kind of danger. He didn't sense anything but, he knew there had been times when Kikyo had tried to harm her. Or what if this was one of Naraku's tricks?

"You should go."

He turned to Kagome, sitting quietly by the ramen cups. She was staring at the fire, not at him. When she turned to him, she had this sad, resigned smile on her face.

"But.." there was so much he wanted to say. He couldn't vocalize any of it. The worry, the concern. What if something happened to her while he was gone?

"Go on," she said, maybe reading his mind. She reached for her bow and placed it and her quiver right beside her. "I'll be able to take care of myself if anything happens. You just said I've gotten better with the bow."

He stared at her, well aware that this was a show of strength. Well aware that she didn't really want him to go. He stood and knelt next to her, looking her in the eye as he touched her shoulder ever so lightly. "Anything happens, you scream, ya hear me? I'll be right back." She nodded, her jaw set firmly. He took another second to nod back before he stood, his eyes following the snake-like creature one more time. As he took off after it, he looked back, one more time. He wondered what would have happened if she had asked him to stay, just this one time.

* * *

Kagome watched him go and frowned, letting the forced smile drop. She had never been completely alone like this when InuYasha went off to see Kikyo. She didn't have to pretend for anyone that it didn't affect her. Still, that didn't mean she was going to cry or bawl her eyes out or anything like that. She had accepted a long time ago that Inuyasha loved Kikyo. She had chosen to stay by his side despite that. She wasn't going to let herself cry over it this time. Still, the way he had looked at her before he had left. She had seen his worry for her and she wondered, if she had asked him to stay, maybe he actually would have this time. After all, they had no idea how far away Kikyo was. And now, she was all alone in the woods.

She chuckled to herself. Come on, it wasn't as if she were in any danger. Inuyasha had scouted the area while he had gathered firewood. If he had thought there was an actual threat, he wouldn't have left her alone. It just wasn't his style. She smiled a little at that. It was nice, knowing that he cared enough about her to be so worried for her.

She turned to the bowls of ramen and decided she was going to eat hers now. When Inuyasha got back, he would have his and, maybe, depending on how much of a jerk he was when he got back, she would let him have a second one. She put his near the fire as she dared, hoping to keep it warm for him.

She was halfway through her meal when she felt the shards coming towards her. She grabbed her bow, eyes widening a little. Should she scream? Should she run? She stood, nocking the arrow. She wasn't going to let herself be caught unawares. She considered screaming again. InuYasha had told her to scream, but what if whatever the demon was didn't know she was there and the scream alerted it? It was coming fast. She aimed the arrow, ready to fire the moment she saw it and then run and scream in the direction InuYasha had gone. Maybe she could injure it so it wouldn't be able to follow, slow it down a little.

There was a sudden strong breeze making the fire sway and almost go out, and then a familiar voice said "Yo."

She blinked, and then chuckled in relief as she lowered her bow. "Kouga! You scared me."

He walked forward, taking her hands. His blue eyes shimmered in the firelight and gave him an added air of mystery. It suited him. Not for the first time, Kagome noticed how handsome he was, how mature. It made her heart skip a beat. "I'm so sorry to cause you concern, Kagome. I happened to be camping not too far away and I caught your scent, and thought I'd come say hello."

She smiled. "That was very sweet of you, Kouga."

Kouga grinned, his nose twitching. It dropped for a moment as he looked around, sniffing. "Where's the mutt? His scent is all over the place."

She flushed, not sure what to say. "He, uh, he caught scent of something he needed to check out."

Kouga turned back to her, eyes fiercely protective. "And left you all alone?! That mutt, I can't believe him! I allow him to remain by your side solely to keep you safe, and this is what he does?!"

She blinked, not sure what to say, and then felt a bit of anger rise in her. How dare he? "InuYasha always keeps me safe! He's not far and would be more than able to come back the moment I needed him!"

Kouga seemed taken aback. It wasn't often that she yelled at the wolf demon. At InuYasha, yes, she yelled at him all the time around Kouga, but not at the wolf. She just couldn't let the wolf insult Inuyasha when he wasn't there to defend himself.

Kouga scoffed, still frowning, but let it go. He was smart enough to realize he didn't want to upset Kagome when he finally had her to himself.

"I suppose you're right. The mutt's done a pretty good job keeping you safe so far." He didn't sound like he wanted to admit that. He released her hands, moving to instead cup her chin. She blinked, surprised by the calloused palm that was now on her face. She looked up at him, feeling herself blush as she started to realize he was leaning down a little. "I was just worried about what could happen to my woman."

 _He's going to kiss me._ The thought entered Kagome's mind as he leaned a little closer, his thumb tilting her head up a little so their lips were more in line. She could feel his breath on her as he spoke, warm and moist. Her heart started to pound in her ears, so loud it drowned out the sounds of the night around her. At the last second, she turned her head and she felt his lips on her cheek. Warm, rough, wet. Her stomach was doing summersaults.

He pulled away slowly, and she refused to look at him. She didn't want to see what might be there on his face. Rejection? Anger? Confusion? She concentrated on calming herself, bringing her heart beat back to a normal level, and making her breathing more even. She didn't doubt that if she didn't, Inuyasha would notice all of that with those ears of his and want answers.

Kouga stepped back, making her notice the relative chill of the night air. She shivered and stepped back herself, only now turning to look at the wolf demon. He was smiling and that made her relax just a little. He looked smug. Apparently, he was satisfied with kissing her cheek. She reached up and touched the spot his lips had met her check. it felt too warm to the touch, like she had a fever just there. It suddenly occurred to her that Inuyasha might be able to smell Kouga all over her. Maybe that was why he was grinning so much.

"Kouga, I…" She wasn't sure what to say. If there was any time to tell him she didn't return his feelings, it was now, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. If there was anytime to say she loved InuYasha instead, it was now. If there was anyway for her to make him understand where he stood, as a friend and nothing more, it was now.

She couldn't say a word.

"There you are, mutt." Kouga said after a moment, looking just behind her. "What the hell were you doing, leaving my woman alone out here?"

Kagome turned her body, looking over her shoulder. Her hand still on her cheek, she saw him standing there, a dark look on his face. "InuYasha?"

* * *

InuYasha was on his way back to the clearing he had left Kagome in. The meeting with Kikyo had been short. Kikyo had noticed his unease and desire to get out of there as soon as he could. She had made some comment about Kagome having him on a leash. It was an out of character comment for her, but he wasn't going to argue too much. This meeting place was already a little out of earshot of the clearing and he was worried he wouldn't hear Kagome if she screamed for help like he had told her to. He didn't say as much, instead acting irritated through the whole encounter and not engaging in any of the small talk. Kikyo had just wanted to share some information about Naraku, check on his progress. It was a meaningless talk, something that didn't need to be done. As soon as it was clear she didn't have anything more she was willing to share, InuYasha headed back to Kagome.

He had been relatively close to the clearing when he caught the scent of a demon near her. He calmed, a little, when he realized it was the wolf. Sure, he didn't like the wolf, and he had a tendency to kidnap Kagome from time to time, but at least he wasn't going to rip Kagome into pieces, and if something else came along to do it while he was gone, the wolf would take care of it. That didn't mean Inuyasha was glad he was there. It just made him angrier about leaving. If the girl hadn't told him to go…

He was just outside the clearing when he stopped running, not wanting to startle her as he ran in. It took time to stop running when he was going at top speed, after all. What he saw made him blanch.

The wolf was holding Kagome. He started to growl quietly, ready to march in there and rip the wolf limb from limb, but then he noticed Kagome. Her heart was racing, her breathing was quick and shallow, but she didn't smell of fear. And then, the wolf leaned in and kissed Kagome. From the angle, he couldn't see her face, he was almost directly behind Kagome, but he could tell a kiss when he saw one. His heart seemed to stop at the sight and his stomach gave way to an abyss. He felt numb. Was this how it had felt when Kagome had seen him kiss Kikyo? No wonder she had run away without a word.

When they broke apart, he waited, just a moment, a little hope that she would chew him out, scream, shout, get upset. But she seemed to be unable to say anything but the wolf's name. He had seen enough. He wasn't going to run. Running would leave her with the wolf and if he did that, he was sure she was going to just go with him. Leave Inuyasha and go with the wolf. They had a deal. They were going to get the shards. This was something they had agreed to do together, and she would uphold her end of the bargain, wolf or no wolf.

The wolf said something when he entered the clearing, and he heard Kagome say his name. He didn't look at her. He couldn't stand the sight of her right now.

He marched up to the wolf, anger pouring off of him in waves. He wanted to murder the wolf for even daring to touch Kagome. But, he wasn't going to do it right in front of her. If she loved the wolf, then he was going to deal with it. he could take care of the wolf quietly once Kagome went back to her time. He'd make her go back soon. He didn't want to look at her, or smell her, or anything. He'd make her go back that night, actually. Just pick her up and drag her to the well if he had to. He needed some time alone, but he wasn't going to leave Kagome somewhere she could get hurt, or leave her alone with this wolf longer than was necessary.

"Get out of here."

Kouga looked at him with surprise, and he could feel Kagome's eyes on his back. "And let you leave her alone again? I don't think so. She's my woman and-"

InuYasha grabbed the wolf's throat, his hand moving faster than the wolf could react, and he squeezed. His free hand gripped Tessaiga so hard it hurt. He felt his claws digging into his skin, but he wasn't going to let go. He was not going to risk transforming now, not with his instincts screaming at him to kill. "Get out of here, or I will kill you."

"InuYasha," Kagome said behind him, a hand touching his shoulder tentatively. She understood his anger, he could feel it. "Let him go and he'll leave, ok? Right, Kouga?"

Kouga nodded, gasping for breath. His own hands were on Inuyasha's, his claws trying to rip at InuYasha's hand. He was bleeding, but his grip didn't falter.

"Please, InuYasha?"

Kouga's feet weren't even on the ground. When Inuyasha released him, he collapsed, gasping and coughing as he knelt helpless on the ground. Inuyasha stared at him, letting him take a moment before he spoke. "Get out of here."

Kouga looked up at him, frowning. He looked like he was going to say something, but understood it was not the right time. He stood, maybe a little shakily. He understood as he looked Inuyasha in the eye that Kagome had just saved his life. For real this time. This wasn't one of their almost playful fights. InuYasha had been fully intent on killing him.

"I'll see you later, Kagome," he said at last, not waiting for a reply before he ran off.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Kagome's hand still on his shoulder, lightly, tentatively. She understood his anger. She knew this was no normal anger. She smelled nervous, uncertain. He could understand that. This wasn't a normal way for him to act. He wasn't even used to it.

Eventually, it was Kagome who spoke next. "Your ramen is ready." She moved towards the fire and picked up the little cup from where she had put it. "It should still be pretty warm."

"Pack up," he said, his voice tense as he walked to the nearest tree. "You are going home."

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused as she followed him. "But, I've only been here for a few days!"

"You are going home!" he shot back, still refusing to look at her. "That's final!"

"InuYasha!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged, perhaps intending to force him to look at her. "What is wrong with you? Is this because of something Kikyo said or because Kouga tried to kiss me?"

Tried to?

He turned to her now and she gasped, stepping back and releasing her hold on him. He didn't let her go, his own hand going behind her head. Tried to?

"InuYasha, what are you…?" she said as he leaned in, sniffing at her. He could smell Kouga on her, the stink horrible. She needed to wash it off, but at least it made this easier. He sniffed her chin. He had touched her there. Her cheek, too. Her lips. She was blushing madly as he sniffed her lips intently trying to find the scent of him on her lips. he pulled back, his hand still in her hair.

"He didn't…?"

She shook her head softly. "No," she said, blushing bright red at the intimacy of their position. "I turned away. I didn't want to kiss him."

The relief those words produced was almost palpable. He felt the tightness in his muscles wash away with her words. She didn't want to kiss the wolf. She didn't want to kiss the wolf. He felt a stroke of anger at the idea that the wolf had tried to force himself on Kagome, but, he let that go for now. She didn't want to kiss the wolf.

"InuYasha?"

He looked at her now, finally looked at her in the eyes. He suddenly realized how close they were. If he had been thinking rationally up to this point, he would never have been standing this close to her, let alone with his hand in her hair. Her scent was all around him, even if the wolf's scent was there too. He moved his hand, touching the areas the wolf had touched, her cheek, her chin, to drown out the wolf's scent with his own. She tilted her head up at his touch, looking at him with curiosity, and, maybe, love? He felt his forehead touch hers, letting her closeness relax him. He almost jumped when he felt her hands touch his shoulders, thinking for a moment she might try to push him away, but she didn't. He could feel her breath against his face, soft and warm and sweet.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes half closed. He could hear her heart beating along with his own. In fact, he couldn't hear anything else. His thumb made circles on her cheek as he realized something. _I'm going to kiss her._

He moved a little, waiting for the same rejection she had given the wolf, but it didn't come. Taking what confidence he could, he leaned in and let his lips touch hers, softly, tentatively, waiting for her hands to push him away, for her to turn away. But she did none of that. When her hands closed around his hoari, he was sure she was going to push him away, so he pulled back, starting to step away before those same hands pulled him back. Her lips pressed against his, and he let himself relax against her.

When they ended the kiss, he couldn't help but smile. She was smiling too, broadly, contently. One of those really happy smiles. His heart did flips. They stared at each other for a little while before she finally spoke.

"So, do I still have to go home?"

"Feh," he scoffed, though it lacked the usual level of indifference as he was still holding her. He noticed and released her, reaching for the bowl of ramen and sitting by the fire. "We've got more important things to do."

Kagome just smiled, pulled a textbook from her bag and began to read.

* * *

A/N Some fluff, because I can. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. 3


End file.
